Kenec'Getha nar Iblin
"Taking notes." Kenec'Getha nar Iblin, Pilgrimage Kenec'Getha is a young quarian residing on the Citadel. Generally calm, collected, and kind, he does have something of a hidden bitterness to him. Formerly a civil protection officer on the Migrant Fleet, he resides outside the fleet trying to enjoy the new civil liberties he could never have on the flotilla. Early Life Born in the year 2169 on the quarian cruiser Iblin, Kenec was the son of then Migrant Fleet Marine ensign Theo'Getha and Junior Technician Vankla'Leran. The Iblin was known for its conservative attitude towards the Geth, and frequent protests against so-called Geth sympathizers living onboard. Less in line with the Migrant Fleet's practice of a militaristic government, Kenec was frequently at odds with his peers for his more liberal views concerning the Geth and the outside galaxy in general. Having been a frequent victim of bullying, both physical and psychological, Kenec sought solace in other outcasts and the more downtrodden of the ship. Unfortunately, this tendency led to more conflict with his peers, and eventually his father, who worried for his son's well being amongst the "delinquents" of the educational system. Eventually though, the time for Pilgrimage had come - but an affection and empathy with the lower class and the discriminated had grown, as well as a curiosity for the other races of the galaxy. Pilgrimage In early 2185, the first stop for his Pilgrimage was the remote world of Mandathi, where he came across a salvage yard run by a turian by the name of Nidra Lenrathe. Old, senile, and possibly half insane from the intense heat of the arid world, the turian offered Kenec an old clunker of a personal transport - if Kenec could beat him in a game of Skyllian Five poker. The game lasted two minutes before Nidra called the game off to catch the broadcasting of Our Legions, an award winning turian soap opera. For the next few months, Kenec drifted amongst the stars, going from planet to planet in search of a lead that would prove worthy of a Pilgrimage gift. Some journeys led to areas long since combed over by scavengers, others to desolate wastelands with no value whatsoever. All the while, he had to deal with the stigma of being a quarian, and he almost ended up killed on more then one occasion by workers thinking he was after their jobs. At some point, Kenec landed on Noveria for a lead on quick credits. Being short on money and desperate to not end up having to resort to scavenging simply to survive, he accepted the job. The offer, unfortunately for him, was posing for a softcore pin-up in Fornax magazine. On the plus side, at least it's easy to look at. Several months after this event, Kenec would join a forum to alleviate the boredom and loneliness of solitary space travel, a forum called Cerberus Daily News. That's when life took a turn for the strange. Late Pilgrimage Having landed on Omega, the first of what would prove to be many odd adventures happened. A few dozen vorcha, a mercenary company, and Winston Colter dealing with a psychotic ex-girlfriend. After having escaped the vorcha and Winston's insane ex-girlfriend, Kenec then took up a job with Murtag Kirok in the sewers of Omega. Upon salvaging and selling a rather fancy car, Kenec had enough credits to get off station. Soon after, he accepted a job posted on the news board, defending a small, remote corporate colony by the name of Osea. Details are scarce as to what happened during the battle, though it's noted that Kenec is much less willing to perform violent acts now, where as before, he would have gladly shot and killed people who were a direct threat to him without hesitation. On his first visit to the Citadel, he met a quarian woman by the name of Neyla'Vamposa vas van der Trask, a sergeant in the Migrant Fleet Marines on leave. Hitting it off surprisingly quickly, they became lovers and confidants. The fact she was in her early thirties did not seem to bother Kenec. While on the Citadel, Kenec announced a movie night (though it quickly turned into a veritable marathon and mini-festival) aboard his ship, the Tinketta, to watch all of the films in the Dirk Black (film series) and invited any who would wish to come. The Citadel guests were Paladin Everett Maliszewski, fellow pilgrim Thel'Adean vas Tinketta (then nar Rayya), Jaquento Schmidt, former Terra Firma activist Job (We_standalone), and a neurotic salarian named Keron (wretchedhive). Illium guests including professional escort Daia T'Nara, (in)famous mercenary Johnny M'Sonna, and pilgrim Litem'Vanyel nar Urrik. Much fun and enjoyment was had. Trivia *He knows Marine hand-to-hand. *Has three hundred (no more, no less, thank you) holovids of various genres, age, and species production. *He is a Broxie - he enjoys the turian cartoon My Little Moxie. *Very rarely uses contractions in his speech or writing - Iblin Khelish is very formal like that. *Space Italian accent (space Tuscan to be precise). Threads of Note A Childhood Experience: A peek at a younger Kenec. Christmas with Krogan Kringle: Kenec and others join Kirok to celebrate the human holiday. Power Vaccuum: Following Abattoir's "retirement", Korwun Gorik attends a meeting of influential underworld members with a view to creating a mercenary force based on Omega, hoping to fill some of the void left by the Embodiment. He hires Kenec'Getha to cover his back during the mission, and to be his lieutenant in AEGIS. Recruitment Drive: Other people are joining with AEGIS. A Walk In The Park: A picnic on Illium with Daia T'Nara. In Which Kenec's Private Parts Are Gifted Unto Emile: A passing exchange with Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkreuz comes back to haunt Emile Ó Bhroin, and Kenec isn't too pleased either. Too Many Apologies: Linya M'Tanis visits Kenec in hospital. The Pickup: On Rachel's ship. Movie Night: Kenec hosts a night of cinema. Memories of a Lost Age: Kenec gets to glimpse the homeworld... in the memories of Mirala, who shows him via meld. You Don't Turn 700 Every Day: The big event! Kenec joins Urdnot Nutanx, Reena Tayn (Asharia T'Saeri), Najhil Holken and more to celebrate Mirala's birthday. Fleet Time * Back Where It All Began: Accompanying Arla to the Migrant Fleet. Leading to... * Son, I Am Disappoint: With his father back aboard Iblin. * Merry Christmas, CDN! * Well, Here We Are: Kenec and Arla are still with the Flotilla. * You Can Go Home: Seeing Neyla Vam'posa aboard the Vandertrask. So I'm Engaged Now Reaper War Message from Belladonna: Rachel Fisher, AKA Lt. Callie Thorpe, makes Kenec a beneficiary of her will. Not long afterward, Kenec sends a message of his own to Najhil and Hansa. Najhil's response follows in the next post. By The Home I Hope To See: Aboard the Baltir, Kenec fights at Rannoch. Post-War Kenec?: The question post-war: where is he? The Meetup: At a CDN get-together. Leads to... Memories and Vomit Stains: Kenec, Naaya, and Najhil wander home from the disastrous meet-up. Notes *Dirk Black was originally conceived during a chat session with The_Sarcastic_Salarian and Zoftan, with asari_promiscuity providing the movie posters for the series. *vas Luvshakh was also made up during a chat session in joking regard to Kenec's apparent memetic attractiveness. vas Loveshack. GET IT? Category:Characters Category:Quarians Category:Defunct Characters